Naruto:the unlikely fate
by DJRebel
Summary: every month a gate to any manga apears and disapears in any part of the world. it just happened that me and my sister(whom i wrote this with) found one to naruto right before the manga was made.smarter naruto oc uchiha clan minor massacre.
1. Chapter 1

hey this is DJ_Rebel and i did this(my first story) with my sister hope you enjoy ill update when i can(my beta tester gets on and off) so see ya at the end of this chapter

Roboto: entering warp reading.

**_Naruto: Chapter 1, the Unlikely Fate_**

A.P.O.V.!

"Come on Angela! I don't wanna be late!" I heard my brother James call from the front yard. It was the first day of school and of course I'd forgotten to put my school stuff in my messenger bag. "_Why does this always happen when we move_!' I thought to myself as I grabbed my sketch pad and a couple of my textbooks. Dad had moved us to Japan only two months ago; everyone was really excited and of course really happy to move to the place that all anime nerds worshiped! Now I was starting to feel nervous about my new school surroundings, only having been at Lake City for my education. I wasn't freaked out by the language, since I knew how to read, write and speak it; but more concerned with the fact of blending in. What if everyone thought I was unusual for being an American? I headed down stairs with that thought in my head.

"Come on, Ron (other little bother) already ditched us so we're goanna have to go through the woods to get to the tram station!"

James grabbed my wrist, half dragging me to the forest near our new home. It was honestly the only thing that really reminded me of home with its tall maple trees that didn't look too different from the ones in the great "Wolverine State". I sighed thinking back to my old life in the United States when James stopped. In front of us is a huge stone archway that couldn't have been manmade by its vast size but it did have some weird carvings in its base. I stared up at it with amazement.

"I've heard of these things before must be an ancient tora gate!" James said.

"What do you think those carving are for?" I asked.

"Looks like the seals from Naruto Ya know the anime I love?" (James)

"That's crazy James!" I knew very little about the series that my little brother adored with his very soul, but this is how I saw it: crazy ninja boy, who Jake looked and acted like, with a trapped demon fox has to save the world with an emo boy, a pink haired chick with OCD and a one eyed sensei that reads smut. (Not impressed with the last part!)

"Come on James let's head for the tram station like we're supposed to." Nervous or not I was not going to be late for my first day.

"Fine…" James had a smirk on his face and an iron grip on my wrist still "But we're taking the short cut!" He started to run for the arch. My eyes grew wide and I screamed my brother's name. There was a blinding flash of white light. My arm went to shield myself from the harsh white that stung my eyes. When I finally was able to see again things where blurry; then everything came into focus and I looked at my brother. My eyes got even wider than before. James looked different as he mirrored my stare.

"Angela? W-why do we look like we…" I have him a harsh look that answered his question.

_WE`RE IN ANIME!_

"JAMES MICGONIE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?"

I was mentally shocked. _WE'RE IN ANIME! _This was either a dream come true or my worst nightmare.

"Angela what are we gonna do?"

"I guess that we're gonna have to walk around and look for another anime person."

We walked around for twenty minutes; talking in the woods and wild life. I chewed James out the entire time about school, or how mad our parents were going to be at us or how this was the craziest thing that we've ever done.

**"… and to think that you had the nerve to take us through the 'short cut'…" (Angela)**

"Angela…"

**"… Just 'cause it looked like something from your precious Naruto…"**

"Angela…"

**"… Now we're seriously gonna be in trouble for all of this and…"**

"ANGELA!"

I looked at my little brother with an expression that plainly said 'What?'

"I-I think… we might be in Naruto!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?" I was in one of my spaz attacks that I get when I'm freaking out. This was an over load of panic! Who wouldn't you have one if you were sent to an anime?

"Them…" James pointed behind me.

J.P.O.V!

I looked to where I was point behind Angela where the shin obi was standing wearing what looked like skin-tight dark blue pants, and a high-collar dark blue t-shirt that look like the clothes that Sasuke wore but weren't all the Uchiha dead? _"Guess not"_ I thought when I saw the Uchiha crest on his jacket in the middle of a star and I gulped _"damn it's the police!" _I stared at him and hoped he didn't notice us but that idea was dead when he started to run at us I didn't think he was friendly especially when he yelled out "Halt! By the decree of the sandiame Hokage you are to be brought in for questioning!

**"Come on James! Pull out that old kunai that you found and smoke bombs get Th` hell outta of here (Leo personality and friend) **

**_"No flip some hand seals out, throw the smoke bomb yell out fire style fireball no justu throw the kunai and THEN get the hell outta there" (Alex personality and voice of brutal reason and acquaintance)_**

_"Shut up will you! I'm only ten and I can't throw that well even by civilian standers! (Me)_

Angela started to shake me yelling "JAMES! JAMES! WHAT IS HE DOING!?" I shook my head and looked at him I realized he was flipping through hand seals and I noticed the last two were the horse and tiger signs I paled as I realized that he was doing the great fireball justu.

My fears became real when he yelled "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUSTU!" panicking 4 hand seals flashed through my head _"ox tiger ox tiger **WATER STYLE:WATER BULLET JUSTU**"_ my mouth bulged for a minute before a ball of water half the size of the fire ball erupted _"hell yeah!" _I watched satisfied as the two Justus met canceling each other out. Right before the uchiha jumped through the steam and Angela started to drag me away.

"JAMES WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET ALL THAT STUFF?!" Angela yelled from behind me.

"The same place I get everything...the next door neighbor guy."

As we ran I slipped my hand into my pocket and took out three smoke bombs and threw them behind us before yanking on Angela`s arm and turning towards a large white-ish wall.

"We`re gonna have to jump the wall!" I yelled out.

"How are we gonna do that!?" Angela asked/yelled

I looked behind us to see that we lost him for the moment "Have you evermedititated?"

"Once why?" Angela answered

"Well we gotta use chakra to scale this wall and to draw chakra its sorta like medititating just search for a warm feeling and then send it to your feet." While I explained this to her I saw a flash of red in the woods behind us

**Shit! He`s getting closer!**

**_Got it! Now just channel it…_**

_Done! Time to wall walk!_

"James! I got it! Now what do I do?!"

"Just start running up the wall." As soon as I said that the Uchiha burst through the tree line and any worries that Angela had disappeared at the sight of him we both started to run up the wall we were a quarter of the way up before I overloaded my chakra and I got blasted off the wall panicking I reached out towards to wall mentally willing myself to get back on the wall when I thought that a arm with little to no characteristics appeared from my own zipping through the arm and grabbing onto the tip of the wall and it acting like a giant rubber band flung me over the wall and into the Hokage tower crashing into his desk and getting knocked unconscious.

A.P.O.V

My eyes filled with horror at the sight I'd witnessed. My brother just went through a BUILDING for God's sake! He went through the window, but still a freaking BUILDING! I ran down the wall, worried about my brother's well being. I lost concentration and fell half way down the wall; landing on my back. I gasped for air, not noticing the three figures that surrounded me.

"Owie! Maybe I should have concentrated more…" I moaned before I blinked away the dust and moisture in my eyes making out three figures, one with a cute doggy mask another with a cat mask, and the last one had a weasel mask. The doggy bent over me before asking

"So who are you? What are you doing here?" Doggy asked. Drowsily I reached up and started to pet his head while saying "Good doggy Good doggy" then I fell unconscious.

TIME SKIP!

When I woke up my head felt like it had its own pulse as it throbbed. I opened my eyes a little. I was sitting in a cold metal chair. When I tried to stretch my arms I felt cold steel tugging at my skin near my wrist.

"Wha-What the hell?" I said to no one in particular.

I hear the door creak open and slam shut. I try to look up but for some reason I can't even try to pick up my head.

This was SCARY and it got even scary-er when I heard a horse voice say "Alright I got a dinner date in five minutes so lets make this short and sweet"

* * *

Roboto: exiting warp reading

HeHe! guess who this guy is! and if i get 5 reviews ill update this story oh and ill **only** update when i have 5 reviews no less.(P.S. every chapter i want five reviews to keep my sister from going ape shit crazy) so see ya!

xXxDJ_Rebel signing off!xXx


	2. Review section

**okay so i decided to make a review section for my fanfic, ill update this every time i dont get reviews fast enough or i get a new chapter. ill also include the question so you know what im talking about without having to look at the reviews.**

* * *

**Elder Sibling: **And how are we readers attracted to your fic if you are too lazy to write a summary?

**did.**

**Lotus Child: **Pretty good for the first happens next?

**hopefully start of the academy,but other than that ramen time! ^.^****  
**

**Jack London:**Good doggy Good doggy Lol! Does ur sister have a thing for Kikashi or something? And is Ibiki the guy interrogating her?

**okay 1, no and its spelled Kakashi and i** _**HATE** _**perverts and 2, wait and see**

******EmpressSaix: **The story has an interesting start and it will be equally interesting to see what happens with two new characters thrown into the canon story. I wonder how much they'll alter it..

**not much, a push here and there, not well developed clans developed and ty for the compliment (sister dragging me away now bye!)**


End file.
